News Watch 6
News Watch 6 is a American news channel located in New York, appearing in both The Darkness and The Darkness II games. History The Darkness Crane & Extine Bombing The News Watch 6 reporter Jane Unger brought extensive coverage on latest on the Crane & Extine bombing. She revealed that police officials have dismissed the bombing as a random incident. Although Captain Eddie Shrote was unavailable for comment, the news managed to contact Lieutenant Gomer over the phone. Gomer believed that the bombing was part of a feud between two small-time gangs. The police suspected that a foreign criminal organization was involved in the laundering of drug money for the Craine & Extine construction company. The Lieutenant believed that they will have all the suspects involved in this incident captured by the next day. He also told the reporter that claims of a lone gunman sighted at the scene were just crack-pot theories. Jane Unger then quickly questioned Gomer if this investigation won't affect Shrote's upcoming election campaign. Gomer answered that this won't affect Shrote in any way and if citizens want to keep the street clean of violence they should keep him in the office for the next term. Saint Mary's Orphanage Fire The News Watch 6 reported about the massive firefighting operation in Saint Mary's Orphanage after someone detonates a bomb there. The reporter on the scene, Matt Devon told Jane Unger about the massive fire at the orphanage. Although at first believed to be a terrorist attack, Eddie Shrote soon quelled the reports. Instead he said that the explosion was likely the result of a gas leak and that there's currently no suspicion of criminal activity having been involved in this accident. Then another explosion went off and the reporter was asked to leave the area as it was not safe for them to be there. The Darkness II New Owners Sometime before the events of The Darkness II, News Watch 6 went through big financial troubles. The channel was only saved from being shutdown by David Graves. After buying the channel, Graves then replaced the entire crew with the members of the Brotherhood and started to use it in order to cover their activity in New York. Mama Lucchesi's Shootout The channel reported about the shootout between two criminal families in Mama Lucchesi's restaurant and the ensuing explosion, which destroys the building. Swifty's Death News Watch 6 reported Swifty's death. Luigi Palladino's Disappearance The channel reported about real estate developer, Luigi Palladino's disappearance. Grace Hills Cemetery Vandalized News Watch 6 reported the attack on Grace Hills Cemetery. The police officials claim that the cemetery was most likely wrecked by a group of young vandals, who used the gravestones for target practises. Gruesome Discovery in the Sewers The channel reported about a gruesome discovery of multiple dismembered body parts in the sewers by the city workers. Vendettas Attack The channel was finally shutdown by Vendettas who proceeded to kill all the Brotherhood crew, including the presenters. Gallery ZThe Darkness s16.png|The News Watch 6 logo in The Darkness. 20190101164112 1.jpg|An ad for News Watch 6 in The Darkness II. Category:The Darkness Characters Category:The Darkness II Characters Category:Vendettas Characters